


Fill him up (unintentionally)

by Prinzesswache



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Knotting, M/M, Omorashi, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzesswache/pseuds/Prinzesswache
Summary: I SWEAR I've read this as a request on the Kink Meme years ago and I can't remember if anyone wrote a fill back then, heck maybe I wrote the request myself, it's been many years.DenIce, where there's sex, ended with a knot, and followed by immense pee desperation. Actually the pee desperation is there the entire time.
Relationships: Denmark/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fill him up (unintentionally)

He has exceeded his own expectations, Matthias thinks to himself as Emil is lying in his arms, both happy and positively tipsy. He had been stretching Emil‘s soft drinks for the evening with _just a bit_ of rum every here and there. Now he has his adorable mate cuddled up next to him on the couch. 

“Hey Em’,” Matthias begins with a low voice, which he can feel makes his omega tremble in response. “You think you have it in yourself for a little bit of _fun_ to tune out the night..?” Emil groans quietly while stretching his shoulders. “Mm… Gladly,” he mumbled into Matthias’ shirt. 

“Don’t nod off on me,” Matthias chuckles and lifts Emil up to hold him closer to his face. He is already in the mood but Emil seems more close to falling asleep so far. “Hey, you wanna go to the bathroom? Haven’t went there all evening,” he begins to say with a charming smirk, “might wanna prepare yourself for what’s to come.” Usually his big winks make Emil groan but now he is just pouting at him. “I’m not a child! I don’t gotta… No.” Emil is just adorable when he drinks. 

Matthias is considering whether or not he should go for a pee himself but Emil is quickly taking that option away by leaning further into Matthias, holding him in a tight embrace. He is pushing onto Matthias' bladder but the pressure is only another turn on for him in the moment. With his quickly rising hard on, the option to pee grows distant just as quick anyways. 

He holds Emil tight as well. The pressure on his bladder makes him rut his hips against Emil and growl. “Off with your pants. Now.” The commanding tone makes Emil tremble. He fumbles and keeps shifting against Matthias. Does he know how impatient he is making his alpha? Matthias is close to ripping Emil's trousers open right as he finally kicks them aside. 

Emil knows what he has to do next but Matthias commands him all the way through his motions nonetheless. “Open my pants. Pull ‘em down.” Matthias gasps quietly when Emil grabs his cock before he told him to. Emil circles the head of Matthias’ cock with his thumb while the rest of his hand drags Matthias' foreskin up and down along the shaft. 

Matthias is already growing impatient. His cock is already hard enough for Emil to sink his hot wet ass onto it so where’s the hold up? 

“Ride me,” he wants to growl but his moans make it less aggressive than intended, “Take my cock, will you..!” 

Emil's own small omega erection has grown deep red by now. It is wobbling up and down as Emil moves to straddle him. Emil flinches and Matthias can see Emil’s small cock is jumping against the large bulge of his bladder, which has grown quite full. Matthias smirks when he thinks about how Emil must have lied about not needing the bathroom before. He must have been impatient for this as well, Matthias thinks. 

Matthias can look into Emil’s needy eyes, while he sinks himself down onto Matthias’ hard cock. The hot tightness is making Matthias shudder. Emil lets out a long, high-pitched sigh. He lets himself fall down onto Matthias’ chest and grab his shoulders while moving up and down on his alpha’s pulsing cock to hear Matthias moan. He starts out slowly but he picks up speed quickly. His movements start out calm but he grows more and more wild, wanting to feel Matthias hit him _hard_ in his most pleasurable spots. He can hear the clap of skin against skin. Matthias cries out and groans while grabbing Emil's hips and forcing them to a halt. 

“Stop, stop…” Matthias repeats with a breathy voice. Emil is squirming, tightening around Matthias’ pulsing cock in a way that screams _just fuck me deep and hard already._

Matthias takes a deep breath. He firmly grasps Emil by the sides of his chest, runs his hands up and down gently and massaging Emil's delicate nipples will he is at it before thrusting his cock up relentlessly, deep into Emil’s tight hot ass. 

Emil screams Matthias’ name, he tries to move away from the touch on his nipples but the wild, hard thrusts up his ass are numbing his mind and making him unable to do anything but sink deeper into the pleasure. 

Matthias is trying his hardest to stay focused. He had to stop Emil because the way he pushed against his bladder was too much for him. He drank just as much if not far more than Emil over the evening. He has to keep his abdomen tense during his hard thrusts. He knows he won't be able to last long like this. The strong weight in his bladder, the pressure against his prostate and the _urge_ to let it all out are pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Emil won’t last much longer either, judging by the way his muscles are flexing around the outline of his heavy bladder. 

Emil moves his hand between the two to frantically stroke at his cock. The pleasure against his prostate feels insanely intense. All his mind is set on is edging closer to his finish. All he can think of is how good every thrust into his core is making him feel, how Matthias is holding him with no escape, nothing to do but jerk himself off for his own exceeding pleasure. He is sure he is screaming, pleading, begging at this point but he is too far gone to hear the words of what he is saying. 

Emil’s screams are turning more and more incoherent and when Emil’s body becomes limp aside from the intense convulsions Matthias feels around his desperate cock, he knows he can finally let go and let himself fall straight into his own blissful release. His abdomen surrounding his bladder is aching to finally relax and let go. He doesn’t have to go at it hard for himself to tip close to the edge of climax already. He can feel his knot forming rapidly, just as he can feel his release washing through him. 

Now that he has finished and holds Emil close to him, he can feel his omega trying to calm his breathing. They share a moment of silent bliss together, held tight, not only by their quiet embrace, but also by Matthias’ knot, connecting them. 

Emil ends the cuddling early by squirming around Matthias’ dick inside of him. 

“What’s the matter babe?” he asks while his mind is still somewhat hazy. Emil is hiding his face from him, burying it in Matthias’ chest. “I gotta… I gotta…” Matthias can feel Emil’s muscles convulse around his dick harder than before. 

“I have to pee. Real bad.” Emil's face is flush red now and Matthias remembers his own full bladder. The knot around his dick is not letting anything leave his bladder, that's for sure, but Emil’s legs are trembling already, maybe from embarrassment and fear. 

“Hey, it’s okay…” Matthias begins to say in a calming tone. “I have to pee real bad too right now, you know?” He strokes Emil’s back and he can feel his omega calm down. The trembling stops and Matthias can feel some of the pressure leave against his bladder as well. “Really..?” Emil asks in a tearful voice. “Really.” 

Matthias motions for Emil to sit up on his dick and Emil does as he is told. Matthias starts to gently massage Emil’s thighs and his buttocks but he starts to squirm and push Matthias’ hands away. “ Stop it!” He cries. His voice is sounding exasperated. “You’re making it worse! If I relax I’m gonna lose it!” Matthias can see Emil rapidly flexing his muscles around his thighs and his abdomen. Matthias can feel each tremble around his dick. 

Matthias is worried. He wants Emil to calm down, not relax his bladder on him. Judging by the way Emil is freaking out right now, he will lose his control any moment now. “ _Calm down_ ,” Matthias commands him and he knows that Emil can’t help but listen to what his alpha commands him. “I need you to calm down right now. Do _not_ relax your muscles, just keep them calm. Stop the spasms.” 

For a second, Emil is quiet. It works and Matthias is proud of himself. “Take deep breaths. There’s no reason to freak out.” 

“My bladder feels so heavy,” Emil groans quietly, “I can feel it press down against my urethra…” 

Matthias looks down and he can see Emil’s tiny dick twitch and jump frantically. It must be under so much pressure not to let go. He moves his hand to firmly grasp it. Emil’s dick he can completely cover with his hand when it is flaccid like it is now. He holds his fingers along the underside of Emil’s dick and pushes them down into his urethra. He tries to be gentle. 

“I won’t let it come out,” Matthias tells him with a reassuring smile. 

Usually, the two cuddle peacefully until Matthias’ knot wanes. Now, Emil is whimpering while Matthias holds his urethra shut with a gentle grasp. Matthias is lightly stroking and massaging Emil's bladder while Emil rocks back and forth. Emil does not realize the pressure he is putting on Matthias’ bladder but Matthias doesn't want to let it show. It is like an assault, like the rhythmic pushes on his swollen bladder are urging him to let go and force out all of the heavy piss inside. If he could, that is.

He might have had more drinks than Emil, but Emil has always had a smaller bladder than him. Matthias' mind is swimming in more thoughts like these until he notices that Emil’s rocking is becoming faster and heavier. Matthias can barely suppress his groans. 

“What’s the matter?” Matthias asks concernedly. 

“It… hurts.” Emil manages to whimper. “It hurts so bad…” Emil’s bladder starts to spasm and Matthias can feel a push against his hand from Emil’s urethra. Emil slowly starts to cry while still rocking back and forth and Matthias’ bladder feels like a punching bag now. He has to hold both of Emil’s thighs still so that the push against his bladder ceases but when he lets go of Emil’s small dick, Emil shrieks while struggling to hold the flow of his bladder back in. The tense tightening around his dick is starting to hurt Matthias now, but it takes pain away from his overflowing bladder at least. 

“Please!” Emil cries loudly now, “It hurts so bad, I have to go! I’m sorry..!” Emil desperately tenses his legs but right as he can feel his pee leave his bladder and reach just the root of his short dick, Matthias' hand returns to clasp the road shut. 

Emil sobs. He tries to push out the pee now but only droplets escape through Matthias’ tight hold. 

“Please, I won’t make it! Just let me go now!” 

Matthias can feel that his knot has somewhat loosened. _If only Emil could hold on a little longer_ , he thinks. 

“You have held your bladder in so well this whole time,” he says gently, “you only have to hold it for a little while longer,” he promises but Emil keeps protesting. Matthias reaches his hand up to rub away some of Emil’s tears. He licks the tears off of his thumb, even though the thought of any more liquid going down makes his own bladder quiver. He can feel the pressure of all the liquid he has had pushing against his knot. If he was in Emil’s position right now, he would love to be able to let it all flow out. 

Emil's hips start rocking forward once more and he starts to moan while his bladder pushes out his pee in involuntary spasms again. Only this time they are harder than before. Emil pushes his hips as if he is being pulled forward by his dick, as if he is a puppet to his breaking bladder. Matthias can feel strong spurts of pee forcing themselves down and filling Emil’s urethra, he can feel them rush past his fingers. Their force is too strong to stop again. Warm piss is hitting his own bladder and Matthias has to moan from the sensation. 

The more piss starts gushing through Emil’s urethra the louder he starts to moan. Emil is in no way trying to hold the flood back anymore. 

Matthias loosens his grip on Emil’s dick and starts to gently push on Emil’s bladder with his other hand. Emil’s moans grow louder as his stream of urine becomes stronger. Matthias shudders as the warmth against his own bladder turns to a forceful push from the piss hitting him. His hand is holding Emil’s bladder and he feels a pang of pure envy within his own bladder when he feels Emil’s bladder empty rapidly and slowly shrink back to its normal size. 

Emil’s moans start to fade into small “thank you”s which he keeps whispering while he lets himself fall down against Matthias’ chest again. There’s a wet splash audible when their stomachs meet. 

Now that he isn’t thinking about alleviating the pressure that was previously on Emil’s bladder, there is nothing to distract him from the immense pressure that is on his own abdomen. Emil’s change in position forces Matthias to bend his hips forward and he can feel the heavy sloshing within his hugely stretched bladder with every movement of his. 

He lets out a pained groan which he has held within himself for far too long now and Emil jolts back up with concern. Letting his hips rest low again is making his bladder pulse in despair from the shifting weight of the urine and forces another low moan out of Mathias. 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry,” Emil begins to babble but the only sound in Matthias’ head is the sloshing of at least a liter of piss within his poor bladder. 

Emil tries to stroke his bladder the same way Matthias did to him before but it _aches, it pushes, and it hurts._ Matthias can’t see how far his bladder is bulging but while Emil was touching it as gently as he could, Emil’s hand seemed go as far as up above his belly button. 

“It’s okay,” Emil says to him, “You’ll be able to go soon too.” The words are kind in intention but Matthias’ bladder is way past the point of overflowing at this point. He can’t even think about attempting to pull out of Emil right now, all he can try is to push, press, force the piss out and through his aching dick into Emil. His bladder keeps pulsing, begging, but his knot is still keeping his urethra blocked. 

They sit there for a while like this. Emil wishes he could move off of Matthias bladder at least somewhat but all he can do is massage Matthias' arms as his hands desperately claw into Emil’s thighs. The pain keeps Matthias on edge but at some point it fades into the background. 

“Hey… I think your knot is as good as gone now..!” Emil notices at some point. He carefully lifts his hip up and down again a little to prove his point. Matthias sighs out of the sheer relief of hearing that news. Every second now, he would be able to pop open the gates of his overstretched bladder and let the piss rush through his desperate dick into Emil’s tight ass. The mental image off his piss seeping out of Emil's ass is filling him with happy anticipation. 

“I shouldn’t…” he has to breathe heavily, “pee inside you, should I?” He tries to push Emil off but every movement pains his poor bladder. There is really nothing he can do but piss in this moment. 

_Just a little_ , he tells himself while the first bits rush through his urethra. The feeling is just so good, that he has to relish in it for a second, maybe a little more.. Emil gulps nervously. “If you don’t stop soon, it’ll leak out I think,” he says. The inside of Emil’s ass is feeling tighter than usual. 

Matthias moans. He wants to stop the stream but his muscles refuse to move. He can’t do anything but watch Emil as his bladder leisurely empties itself. The pleasure of it all is almost making his knot swell up again, that's how good it feels. “Please..!” Emil squeals. “You’re filling me up!” He falls down onto Matthias’ bladder again but that only makes it fill up his ass even faster. 

When Matthias is finished, both of them sit still. They are relieved that their short scare is finally over. 

At least, for Matthias it is, while Emil gets up with his ass tightly clenched. Where his bladder bulged out just moments ago, Emil's belly now stretches. While Emil waddles to the toilet, Matthias is thinking of how well a butt plug would suit him in this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone stumbles upon the original request on the kink meme feel free to link them this in my name, if you were waiting for a story like this all these years, then you're welcome, so was I. Edit: Since this got so many views I decided to go through this story and edit it so that it reads better, bye bye typos! And thanks to everyone who has read this story and given it kudos!
> 
> IDK if I should write more stuff like this so let me know if you liked this 𝓯𝓲𝓵𝓽𝓱


End file.
